the100fandomcom_de-20200215-history
Der 13. Clan
Der 13. Clan ist die 03. Folge der dritten Staffel und die 32. Folge der Serie The 100. Kim Shumway schrieb das Drehbuch und Antionio Negret führte Regie. Die Erstausstrahlung in den USA war am 04.Februar 2016. In Deutschland wurde die Folge am 03.August 2016 zum ersten Mal ausgestrahlt.. Während Clarke Griffin mit einer wichtigen Entscheidung ringt, muss Bellamy Blake lernen das nicht alles so ist wie es scheint. Handlung Besetzung Hauptdarsteller *Eliza Taylor als Clarke Griffin *Bob Morley als Bellamy Blake *Marie Avgeropoulos als Octavia Blake *Christopher Larkin als Monty Green *Devon Bostick als Jasper Jordan *Paige Turco als Abigail Griffin *Henry Ian Cusick als Marcus Kane *Isaiah Washington als Thelonious Jaha *Ricky Whittle als Lincoln *Lindsey Morgan als Raven Reyes *Richard Harmon als John Murphy Nebendarsteller *Alycia Debnam-Carey als Lexa *Michael Beach als Charles Pike *Zach McGowan als Roan *Leah Gibson als Gina Martin *Tasya Teles als Echo *Toby Levins als Carl Emerson *Brenda Strong als Nia *Cory Gruter-Andrew als Aden *Adina Porter als Indra *Jonathan Whitesell als Bryan Gäste *Carmel Amit als Weiblicher Straßenverkäufer *Link Baker als Ice Nation Botschafter *Julia Dominiczak als Singender Grounder *David Hardware als Rock Line Botschafter Assistent *Lee Tichon als Pikes Wache Soundtrack Zitate : Lexa: "Du kannst nicht von dir selbst davonlaufen Clarke. Schließe dich mir an, beuge dich mir und deine Leute sind in Sicherheit." : Clarke: "Das soll ich tun?. Dich interessieren meine Leute doch überhaupt nicht. Ich weiß was du willst, durch mich wurde an Mount Weather deine Schwäche offenbart und die Ice Nation nutzt das jetzt für sich aus. Wenn es dir um dir Macht von Wanheda geht, dann töte mich, nur zu. Anderseits kannst du dich selbst floaten, weil ich mich dir niemals beugen werde." : Abigail: "Wenn sie sie nicht ausliefern wollen, dann ist es meine Schuld." : Kane: "Wir gehen nicht ohne deine Tochter. Versprochen" : Octavia (über die Wiederbevölkerung von Mount Weather): "36? Die Grounder werden denken das wir hier wohnen." : Pike: "Tja, im Hotel war nichts mehr frei." : Octavia: "Und was anderes gibt's nicht? Ich muss hier raus." : Clarke: "Wow, ist das nicht der Prinz von Azgeda?" : Roan: "Lass dich nicht täuschen, ich bin ein Gefangener, so wie du." : Clarke: "Du bist schuld das ich hier gefangen bin." : Roan: "Beruhige dich Wanheda, ich bin bereit dir zu helfen." : Clarke: "Das glaube ich sofort." : Roan: "Der Commander hat versprochen meinen Bann aufzuheben, wenn ich dich unversehrt abliefere. Aber sie hält sich nicht an den Deal. Ich biete dir einen neuen an, damit wir beide nach Hause kommen." : Roan: "Ich habe dein Blick gesehen, als ich dir die Kapuze abnahm. Du sehnst dich nach Rache." : Clarke: "Du willst sie töten? Dann töte sie." : Roan: "Aber nur du kommst an sie ran. Unter dem Bett liegt ein Messer, wenn du ins Zimmer zurück kommst. Ich habe einige Wachen gekauft um uns die Flucht zu erleichtern. Tust du es es, wird Azgeda die Koalition dominieren und du wirst in der Ice Queen eine starke und dankbare Verbündete haben." : Clarke: "Ausgerechnet ihr soll ich trauen? So viel ich höre, ist sie grausamer als Lexa." : Roan: "Weil du nur mit Lexa gesprochen hast. Hör zu, wir wollen alle nur das Beste für unser Volk. Das hier wäre auch für euch nützlich." : Octavia: "Tut mir leid Bell, ich 'pass nicht hier her." : Bellamy: "Ich kann das verstehen, dass du weg willst. Aber zu mir wirst du immer passen." : Echo: "Der Gipfel ist eine Falle. Der Mörder ist schon dort, er soll eure Leute bei Sonnenuntergang töten." : Abigail: (hält Kane die Pinnadel des Kanzlers hin) "Du solltest das tragen." : Kane: "Nein nicht so. Wir geben die Nadel des Ratsvorsitzenden weiter seit wir auf der Erde sind. Diesmal sollen die Leute entscheiden." : Abigail: "Gut, dann führen wir eine Wahl durch wenn wir wieder in Arkadia sind." : Kane: "Egal wer die Nadel trägt, wir halten zusammen." : Lexa: "Du hältst das Gipfeltreffen noch immer für keine gute Idee." : Titus: "Du meinst es gut Heda, nur ist jetzt nicht die Zeit für gute Absichten. Deine Feinde kreisen dich ein Queen Nia rückt gegen dich vor, darauf sollten wir uns konzentrieren stattdessen verärgerst du sie noch mehr indem du der Skaikru einen Platz an deinem Tisch offerierst." : Lexa: "Ich werde mir von der Kriegsangst nicht die Tagesordnung diktieren lassen." : Raven: "Verdammt!" : Sinclair: "Wo bleibt den nur das Selbstvertrauen, Raven Reyes?" : Raven: "Es ist ein 12-stelliger Code mit zich millionen Kombinationen. Das kann 'n Moment dauern." : Sinclair: "Gina? Wie weit bist du?" : Gina: "Fragen sie nicht mich. Ich kenne mich damit nicht aus." : Lexa (zu Clarke): "Es tut mir leid. Ich wollte dich nicht so weit bringen." : Clarke: "Der Commander hat die Bedingen für den Gipfel geändert." : Kane: "Ist es wegen Mount Weather?" : Clarke: "Nein es ist wegen der Ice Nation; Sie wollen Lexas töten und die Führung der Koalition übernehmen." : Abigail: "Das ist Lexas Angelegenheit, nicht unsere." : Kane: "Nein, Abby. Wenn Lexa scheitert, bricht die Koalition auseinander und wir werden diesen Krieg nicht verhindern können." : Clarke (zu Abigail): "Dies ist unser Einheitstag, Mum. Ihr könnt die 13. Station sein, oder der 13. Clan." : Raven: "Ich geb's auf! Ist sowieso zu spät, es ist dunkel." : Sinclair: "Die Raven Reyes die ich kenne, gibt nicht auf." : Raven: "Jetzt schon." : Sinclair: "Sie meinen dieser Schmerz ist das Kreuz das sie tragen müssen für, ihre Mum, Finn, all das was sie erlitten haben. Das ist nicht wahr. Sie verdienen es besser und mit der medizinischen Ausstattung hier kann Abby ihnen helfen. Lassen sie's zu." : Raven: "Und was wenn nicht? Was wenn's schief geht?" : Sinclair: "Wenn ich einer Zero-G Mechanikerin mit Herzfehler eine Chance gebe, dann sollten sie das auch können." : Bellamy (zu Clarke): "Sie hätte uns verrecken lassen, in den Berg. Das eigene Volk wird für sie immer an erster stehen. Du solltest zu deinem Volk zurückkehren." : Clarke: "Wenn du mich noch einmal hintergehst...." : Lexa: "Niemals." : Lexa (beugt sich vor Clarke): "Ich schwöre dir treu zu sein, Clarke kom Skaikru. Ich gelobe deine Bedürfnisse wir meine eigenen, und dein Volk wie das meine zu behandeln." : Clarke hält Lexa die Hand hin und hilft ihr auf. }} Galerie TitusLexaThronePolis.jpeg ClarkeThreatensLexa.jpeg IndraPolis.jpeg KaneAbbyIndraPolis.jpeg KanePolisGuards.jpeg S_3_epiosde_3_-_Lexa_2.jpg S3_epiosde_3_-_Lexa.jpg The-100-303-03.jpg The-100-303-15.jpg -the-100--episode-3-2.jpg TitusLexaViewPolis.png Videos The 100 3x03 Extended Promo "Ye Who Enter Here" (HD) The 100 3x03 "Ye Who Enter Here" Sneak Peek Subtitulado The 100 3x03 "Ye Who Enter Here" Sneak Peek 2 Subtitulado Trivia * Der Titel dieser Folge wurde am 10.Dezember.2015 von Linda Ge auf Twitter verraten. * Der Titel der Folge ist eine Anspielung auf die Inschrift am Eingang zur Hölle in Dantes Inferno. Die Inschrift lautet: "Lasst, die ihr eintretet, alle Hoffnung fahren! " - "Abandon all hope ye who enter here." * Obwohl Murphy in der Episodenbeschreibung erwähnt wird, ist er in der Folge nicht zu sehen. Tode in dieser Folge * Ice Nation Botschafter * Zwei Wachen der Sky People * Zwei Polis Wachen * Gina Martin * Assasine der Ice Nation * 35 Sky People von der Farm Station die sich in Mount Weather niedergelassen haben. fr:Ye Who Enter Here en:Ye Who Enter Here Kategorie:Episode Kategorie:Episode der 3. Staffel Kategorie:Staffel Drei